


In the Still of the Night

by tinacita



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: An AU where Bucky is a former soldier and is assigned to protect the king's daughter.





	In the Still of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on/inspired by the song "In the Still of the Night" by Whitesnake.
> 
> This is a song fic challenge posted by caplanbuckybarnes.
> 
> And ... this is my FIRST Bucky fic :)

As I lay there in the dark, miserable and alone, I could faintly hear a wolf howling in the distance.

Father had suggested that I spend a week at the lakeside cabin, in the hopes that it would relax me. What he meant was that I’d better take this week to change my attitude or he’d do it for me.

Despite my best efforts, there was no way that I was ever going to love the duke. Steve was a good man, and he’d been nothing but nice to me. But I only saw him as a friend. When he kissed me, I felt nothing. And no amount of attitude adjustment was going to change that.

So I had resigned myself to the fact that I was going to be in a one-sided marriage. Unfortunately, I had no say in this.

My father was determined to maintain and follow the traditions. All of the royal marriages had been arranged since our country first came into existence, and mine was to be no exception.

Under other circumstances I could’ve accepted this, and put on my best face. However, that is not even remotely possible. And once again, it’s my father’s fault.

The king, in his infinite wisdom, thought it best to have one of his security guards assigned to me. I was betrothed now, and going out more, and he felt I needed someone with me at all times.

I objected at first, naturally, proclaiming that I had never needed an escort before and that I didn’t require one now. My protestations stopped when I first laid eyes on who my father chose.

James Buchanan Barnes. He had been a decorated soldier in the army, and his father was also one of the king’s trusted advisors. And while that is all impressive, it was his eyes and his voice that captivated me.

Being who I am, I was able to access all the pertinent information about him: blue gray eyes, dark brown hair, over six feet tall, one sister, attended university while serving in the military and has a degree in applied sciences and technology, extensive library, tattoo of red star on his left arm, single.

Had I been anyone else, he would’ve been the perfect choice for me. Unfortunately, he is not of royal blood, and therefore that makes him ineligible as my spouse.

Over the last 4 months, I have gotten to know this fine specimen of a man very well. He is with me nearly all the time. This is both good and bad … very bad …

The good part is that I have gained a new friend for life. We enjoy each other’s company; we can have intelligent conversations but still joke around and be silly.

The bad part, obviously, is that I have grown very attached to James. He is everything that I would I want in a husband. And I can’t have him. So of course, I want him even more.

It doesn’t help that he’s with me in places where I would normally be by myself. It only fuels my fantasies …

At the salon, I kept thinking about how his strong back would look with marks from my nails. While I was shopping, I only purchased outfits that I thought he would like. In the lingerie shoppe, I kept picturing his face when he would see me wearing the delicate items. Probably the worst is when I’m at the pool, and his lusciously muscular body is on display …

James has caught me … ogling … him more than once, but being both professional and gentlemanly, he merely smiled and said nothing.

However, this trip is slowly killing me. It is just the two us; there are no other staff members. We spend every day together, talking, cooking and eating, walking along the path in the woods, swimming in the lake.

Every night, I lie awake, listening to my heart beating loudly with want. In between my sordid fantasies, I wonder if he’s thinking about me, or if I’m the only one harboring such desires.

On the fourth night, unable to fall asleep, I got up with the purpose of fixing myself a drink to help me relax. As I opened the door, I was stunned to see James’s door just closing.

Had he been outside of my door? If so, why? Had he heard me sighing in frustration? Or had he heard me moaning his name as I tried to relieve the ache that was consuming me?

Quietly walking into the living room, I stepped behind the bar to pour myself a glass of wine.

“Can’t sleep?”

I shrieked in surprise, finding James standing on the other side of the bar. I opened my mouth to answer, but then I realized he was shirtless, and only wearing a pair of boxer shorts.

“Are you all right?” he asked, concerned.

Nodding, I tried to find my voice.

“Yes,” I squeaked, “You just scared me.”

“My apologies. I heard someone moving around and wanted to check it out. Are you sure you’re okay?” he questioned.

“Yes. Why?”

“Well … you don’t normally come out here for a drink in the middle of the night. Is something bothering you?” James asked.

 _Yes!_ I thought. _YOU!_

When I didn’t answer right away, he looked down and sighed.

“I’m sorry. It’s none of my business, and truly I don’t have a right to ask you that,” he said.

“No! James, please don’t apologize. You’ve done nothing wrong. And given that we’ve become friends, you have every right to ask. I appreciate that you’re concerned,” I responded.

He smiled at me, and I felt a tingling sensation run down my spine.

“Would you care to join me? If you don’t want wine I can get something else for you,” I said, inviting him to sit down.

“Wine is good, thanks,” he replied before walking over to the couch.

I poured two glasses of the same delicious red that we enjoyed at dinner, and joined him on the opposite end of the sofa.

He nodded in thanks, and regarded me carefully. We said nothing until I spoke.

“Yes, there actually is something bothering me. Unfortunately, I can’t do anything about it. And there’s another factor is making it worse. But I’m quite sure that you don’t want to listen to me complain.”

“You said it yourself; we’ve become good friends over these last months. I also know that you don’t really have anyone else to talk to. And I’m a fairly good listener. But I’ll understand if you don’t feel you can discuss it with me,” James said softly.

I smiled, and thought about it for a minute.

_I could tell him, but what if I ruined our friendship? And if I do tell him, and he doesn’t feel the same way, then I’ve made a fool of myself. He could also just say nothing. But what if he does feel the same? Then what do we do?_

I sighed, and started cautiously. “A lot of it has to do with Steve.”

James didn’t appear to be too surprised.

“The duke seems like a good man,” he said. “Has he been unkind to you? Has he hurt you?” James asked suddenly.

Shaking my head, I replied. “No. You are correct; he is a good man. And he treats me very well. It’s just …”

“You don’t love him,” James stated plainly.

I looked over at him rather shocked.

“Is it that obvious?” I muttered.

“It is to me. I’m with you all of the time. It’s evident in your body language that you don’t reciprocate his feelings. He hasn’t seemed to notice, though,” James answered.

 _Well, this can’t be good_ , I thought glumly. _James has noticed I don’t love him …_

As I stared at my glass of wine, James continued.

“The duke mentioned to me that he thinks you’re just not comfortable with the idea of marrying a stranger. He believes that once you get to know him better, you’ll feel the same way,” he said.

“Yeah … right,” I chuckled sarcastically.

“If I may,” James began.

“Of course.”

“You really don’t think you’ll grow to love to him?” he asked hesitantly.

“No,” I replied sadly, “He’s just not what I want.”

James sighed, and if I didn’t know any better, I’d say he looked relieved.

“I’m so sorry,” he lamented.

“You shouldn’t be. It’s not your fault. My father is so hell bent on following these traditions that he can’t see how unhappy I am,” I said angrily.

“The king is very wise, and he just wants what’s best for you,” he countered.

“What’s best for me?” I shouted. “If he really cared about me, if he really KNEW me, then he’d understand how horrible of an idea this really was!”

“He does love you,” James said.

“Does he now? What father forces his only daughter, his only child, to marry a complete stranger and a man she doesn’t love?” I seethed.

James regarded me for a moment, but before he had a chance to respond I continued.

“He has spent all these years teaching me how to be a good ruler. I know all there is about our government, the business structures, the educational system, the trade agreements. But that’s not all life is! How can I be a good ruler if I’m so miserable?” I cried.

During my tirade James had moved closer to me on the couch, and was now sitting mere inches away from me.

“Please don’t cry. It’s not going to help anything,” James pleaded softly.

Not even realizing how upset I’d become, I looked at him and silently begged him to comfort me. As he reached out to brush the tears away, we heard the wolf howl.

I jumped, scared, because it sounded so much closer than it did before.

James stood up, presumably to go and investigate. I grabbed his hand.

“Please, don’t,” I implored.

With our hands still connected he pulled me up off the sofa. We stood there for a few moments looking at each other, and all I wanted was for him to wrap his arms around me.

Instead of doing what I wanted, he pulled me close to him, and kissed me. It was gentle and hesitant, but I could feel his restraint. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine.

“I have wanted to do that for so long, thank you,” James whispered.

“Then why didn’t you?” I asked.

He laughed softly, and I wrapped my arms tighter around his waist.

“You know quite well why I didn’t,” he replied cheekily.

Giggling, I smiled up at him.

“But I need to know something, and you have to be completely honest with me,” he said.

I nodded, never breaking eye contact with him.

“You said that the duke was only part of it, and that there was something else bothering you. Is that ‘other factor’ you mentioned me?” he questioned.

Looking him straight in the eye, I answered.

“Yes, it is. Over these months that you’ve been with me, I’ve realized two things. You are a wonderful friend, and I am very lucky to have you. But I’ve also slowly been falling in love with you.”

James inhaled sharply, and I was scared that he was going to tell me that he didn’t feel the same way.

“You … you love me?” he asked incredulously.

Smiling, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his nose.

“Yes. Not only are you a good soldier and protector, but you are also such a good man,” I said honestly.

He smiled down at me, and my heart soared.

“And it doesn’t hurt that you are so strong and muscular and extremely handsome,” I smirked.

He chuckled, and replied, “I always knew you liked my tattoo.”

We laughed, holding each other close.

The wolf howled again, and this time I wasn’t frightened.

James looked out the big glass windows and smiled.

“The wolf is howling outside your door. He’s telling me what I already know,” he said.

“And what’s that?”

“That I gotta have more,” James answered in a deep voice.

I released my hold on him and took his hand. As I led him to my bedroom, I felt better than I had in months.

I paused at the door, and turned to look at him. He had this hungry look in his eyes, and I knew then that I could care less about any of the consequences.

“I’ve been waiting for this night to come for so long,” I whispered.

He reached past me and pushed the door open. As we walked toward the bed, he slipped off my robe and my nightgown. I returned the favor and pushed his boxers to the floor.

James picked me up and very gently laid me on the bed.

As he crawled over me, the wolf howled again, and James whispered, “Now that I’m close to you, I’m gonna taste your love, so sweet.”

“Oh James,” I moaned, “Please …”

“I just wanna make love to you,” he groaned.

“Yes … let me feel your body heat,” I cried …

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
